My Green Eyed Best Friend
by OhhAPeiceOfCandy
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends forever. But can they handle just being friends with benefits? "He did that crooked Cullen smirk that only he could pull off, and cue the soaked panties!" Really good story so please READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Green Eyed Best Friend**_

_**Hey Everyone! Spacy123 here, I'm new here and this is my first story so you better like it! Without further ado….. I don't own Twilight, If I did Breaking Dawn would have came out already!**_

_**BPOV**_

_Today was officially the worst day of my life. Why do you ask? Because an evil pixie who shall not be named forced me into a pair of taller than skyscraper heels, that should be illegal in three different states. _

"_Stop insulting me in your mind!" The high heel murderer who was currently walking with me yelled._

_Did I mention that evil pixie was also my best friend Alice Cullen? Well…she is no matter how evil she can be. She barely 5 foot frame glides gracefully across the parking lot, with her shoulder length black spiked hair and petite body._

"_How did you even…- you know what? Never mind." Sometimes I wonder how does she even know these things. I keep walking, I just have to make it into the building where there's a pair of comfy tennis shoes with my name on them. It isn't helping my situation any more, that each step in these heels feels like I'm getting my toes amputated._

"_Hey, can we go back? I think I forgot my lip gloss in the car."_

_Oh God please kill me now! "No", I reply harshly before walking even faster towards the school._

"_Wow, who put shit in your coffee this morning?"_

"_Nobody, can't a girl just walk through the school parking lot without having to turn around for lip gloss every 2 seconds?"_

"_I know what you're doing" Alice replied, a smirk on her face._

_Oh God she's on to me! What should I do? "What do you mean?" I reply, trying to keep my cool._

"_Oh in that case, I already took the tennis shoes out your locker."_

"_Fuck! How did you know?"_

"_Come on Bella we've been friends since Kindergarten, by now I know what you're thinking."_

_I'm so mad I feel the steam coming out of my ears, literally. "I'm giving you a three minute head start", I whisper. Alice already knows what's coming because before I even get to 3 she's running across the parking lot._

"_1, 2, oh forget it." I break into a full stride, chasing Alice. This is a bad idea considering I can't run across a flat surface without falling. Especially in these heels, but that doesn't stop me from trying my hardest to. It shouldn't take me that long to catch up to her. I mean she's like 4 feet._

_But I'll be damned if that girl can't run. Why didn't she try out for track? Within 5 minutes I'm ready to throw in the towel, I'm nowhere near catching her._

"_I give up", I manage to wheeze out. That doesn't mean I won't get my revenge later though. She finally stops in front of the school doors, waiting for me._

"_Wow! Your really out of shape Bells"_

"_Kiss my ass please", is my witty remark. Swinging her arm across my shoulders she leads me through the school doors and down the halls of Forks High School."Come on. We wouldn't want to be late for class."_

"_Oh like your just dying to get there Alice." My head snaps up at the sound of that velvety smooth voice. My eyes traveling up that god-like body, into the face of an angel, Edward Cullen himself. He is the hottest guy in school with his bronze colored sex hair that you just want to run your fingers through._

"_Well good morning to you to Assward", is her comeback._

_He does the famous Cullen crooked smile that only he can pull off, and just like that my panties are soaked. "Good morning Bella", he says. Leaning down his warm minty breath fanning over my face._

"_He-Hey Edward", I stutter out, managing to sound like an idiot. Again, even though he's been one of my best friends for over 6 years. And maybe I had a teeny little crush on him, but you didn't hear that!_

"_Belly bear!" a booming voice echoes through the hall, making everybody wince. I turn around just in time to see a bear, known as Emmett running full speed at me. His curly dark hair bouncing with each step, his muscular body making him appear scary. But I swear he is such a big teddy bear. With his dimples that come out every time he smiles. I feel a strong pair of arms yank me off the ground and into a bone crushing hug. When I open my eyes I'm staring into the eyes of none other than Emmett Cullen._

"_Put me down!" I scream because I'm sure almost all the hallway has a view of my ass in this short blue jean mini skirt and low cut purple tank top that Alice forced me to wear today._

"_Ahhh! You sure have some lungs on you Belly" Emmett states putting me down. His eyes roam up my body "wow looking good Bells. I might just have to make you my girlfriend number 2."_

"_Not unless you want your dick ripped off." Rosalie Hale, current girlfriend of Emmett says. She is the Queen of the school, complete with the model worthy looks with her strawberry blond hair running down her back and her model like body. Now don't get me wrong she has brains too, with her 4.0 GPA, and she isn't a total bitch either. She's a sweetheart when you get to know her but then again it isn't all rainbows and sunshine when you get on her bad side._

_Everybody is quiet, till Jasper breaks out into laughter, everybody else following after. While Emmett stands there with a sheepish look on his face. Jasper Hale, current boyfriend of Alice Cullen since middle school is Rosalie's twin. Both of them with model worthy looks, but his blond hair is shoulder length and curly._

"_Hey Babe" He says before him and Alice practically eat each other's faces off in front of the whole hallway. "Ewww" I can't escape the disgusted tone that I use when I say that. Sometimes couples can be sickening. And cue the Rosalie and Emmett make out session. I'm used to this; all 6 of us have been a close knit group since Middle School._

"_I'm just gonna leave" I mutter though I doubt I'm barely even heard. And power walking down the hall as fast as I can._

"_Hey Bella! Wait up" I hear Edward calling from behind me. I pause for a second so he can catch up to me. "Let me carry those for you" he says. Awwww! He is so sweet._

"_Are you trying to get on my good side?" I joke._

"_Bella I'm always on your good side" He smiles, but it quite doesn't reach his eyes. Something's wrong with him, I can tell._

"_What's wrong? And don't even try saying nothing."_

_He pauses. "Can we go somewhere private to talk about this?" He asks._

"_Sure." He grabs my hand steering me towards the janitors closet, opening up the door before ushering me inside._

"_What's wrong?" I demand before the door even closes._

"_Me and Tanya broke up Friday." On the inside I'm doing a happy dance because that slut didn't deserve him, with her bitchy attitude and bleached blonde hair. But on the outside I put on a sympathetic face and ask "why?"_

"_I found her cheating. We had a move date that night but she cancelled, saying she wasn't feeling well. So I went by her house later that night to bring her some chicken soup and when I looked through the window I say her making out with Aro."_

_I embraced him in a hug, showing I was there for him. I tilted his chin up, to look him in the eyes. Those grayish-green pools that I could get lost in, slowly out faces got closer till our noises were just touching. His hot breath fanning over my face, our lips were barely touching now. The kiss started off slow, he tasted like peppermints and he licked my bottom lip asking for permission, when I parted my lips slightly so his tongue could slip in. As soon as my tongue touched his, our kiss turned heated, both of us fighting for dominance. He took my tongue into his mouth licking and massaging it with his tongue._

_My lips only leaving his to not die of suffocation, he moved his lips down my neck sucking my neck before he bit down gently on my collar bone. I bit back the moan that almost escaped at what he was doing to me. I knew by tomorrow I would have a couple hickeys, I pulled his face up smashing our lips together with urgency._

"_Mmmm" He moaned as my hands ran over his clothed chest before I unbuttoned the buttons, slowly easing his shirt off without breaking our kiss. I died and gone to heaven when I saw his muscled chest, complete with a 6 pack. I ran my hands up and down it in a circular motion, pausing to tweak his nipples. "God Bella" he moaned as he lifted my shirt over my head. Reaching behind me to unclasp my bra, my C cup breasts popping out. "Beautiful" he muttered licking around my nipple before sucking hard and biting down, shooting sparks of pleasure through my body. I know we shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't bring myself to say those words. He licked between the valleys of my breasts, his tongue making a path down my flat belly, stopping to tongue my belly piercing._

_He dropped to his knees, using his teeth to take off my pants. Now I was standing there in nothing but my soaked purple thing. He leaned his nose down in between my legs spreading them before taking one long lick up my panty covered pussy. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped because damn if that wasn't sexy as fuck._

_Using his teeth again he slid my panties down and I kicked them off. Spreading my legs he inhaled my aroma. "Are you this wet for me?" He asked before inserting a finger into me, fucking me hard and fast without warning. I couldn't form any words; all I could do is moan. "Answer me!" He bellowed before adding another finger inside me while sucking my clit into his mouth_

"_God Ye-Yes Edward! Please!" I begged, I was just on the edge of relief needing a little something more to push me over._

"_You love it when I taste this tight pussy, don't you Bella?" He asked. "Because I've been waiting to do this so long. You're always teasing me with those short ass skirts. Showing off that sexy body that belongs to me."_

"_Oh god!" I moaned "almost there."_

"_Who do you belong to Bella?" God I couldn't talk, the pleasure was too much._

"_WHO DO YOU BELONG TO BELLA?" He added another finger fucking me harder, while licking my clit furiously. "Fuck I belong to you EDWARD!" I screamed. "Just a little bit more" He pinched my clit while tongue fucking me pushed me over the edge. I came gushing all over his tongue. He lapped my juices up from me as I rode out my orgasm._

_When he brought his head back up my juices were all over his face, running down his chin. I brought his face to mine licking them all up. "I am gonna fuck you so hard!" He sneers before taking off his pants and boxers, grabbing a condom out of his wallet. "I'm on the pill" I tell him because I want to feel all of his massive 9 inches inside me. Dropping the condom he turns me around so my ass is to his front and says "hold on tight baby." Before plunging into me from behind. His huge cock stretching me, causing me to scream out. He starts a hard, punishing rhythm. The room is filled with my moans and the sound of slapping skin. "Fuck you're so tight baby!" He hisses pounding into me harder. So hard my legs are about to give our fro the force of his thrusts. The all the stands shaking, toilet paper and cleaning supplies hitting the floor. "Fuck I'm close Bella" he hisses, snaking his hand around me and playing with my clit. "Come hard on my dick baby!"_

"_Ahhhhhh! Shit I'm Cumming" I scream before white lights of pleasure explode behind my eyelids. I can feel Edward's dick twitching inside me as he cums in me, hot liquid filling me up and leaking out. "Fuck" he whispers collapsing on top of me, and both of us falling to the floor._

"_I love You" he whispered in my ear, My eyes drooping before I fell asleep._

_**So…..How was that for my first time? I want to continue it so tell me if I should.**_

_**PLEASE R&R**_

_**Review!**_

_**Ok. So. Bye!**_


	2. AN

_**Hey Everybody I decided I'm gonna continue it!**_

_**Just wanted everybody to know. And they second chap. Should be up either tonight or tomorrow.**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**My Green Eyed Best Friend **_

_**Well hey everybody. I'm back with the second chapter like I promised. So…Enjoy!**_

_**And I don't own Twilight, only a lot of unfinished homework. ):**_

_Chapter 2: Was it all just a dream?_

_**EPOV**_

"_Ringggggg!" The shrill sound of the bell woke me up, ending the most amazing dream. Opening my eyes I take in my surroundings, looking around. Where am I and how did I get here? I roll over and a sharp stab of pain shoots through my back. "Ouch. What the fuck?" Raising my back I look reaching under me and grab onto something. It's so dark in here I can't really see anything. Slowly I rise up and stumble around trying to find a light. Why is it so fucking dark in here? "Fuck!" I scream out as a stub my toe on something hard and lumpy._

"_Damn asshead that's my leg that you just stepped on!" A voice answers out of the darkness before trailing off sleepily. __**I'm not the only person in here?**__ I stumble over to the other side of the room, feeling for a light switch. Where is it? I manage to bump my toes a few more times before finally finding it and flip the switch. The room is illuminated with light. And that's when I get the shock of my life, because that voice belongs to none other than Bella Swan, my best friend. And if this situation can't get any weirder, she's completely naked and so am __**I**__. Turns out that dream wasn't a dream. "Fuck!" I say a little too loudly because she starts to stir, before finally opening her eyes. Now those big pools of brown are staring right at me. __**I am so fucked… **_

_Now there's a awkward silence when she staring at me and I'm staring at her. I wonder what she's thinking. Is she having regrets? I'm sure as hell not! I've been in love with her since grade school, but I've been too scared to actually do something about it. Why would she even go for a guy like me, she thinks of me as purely a friend._

_**Then why would she sleep with you?**__ That voice inside my heads asks._

_Well you have a pretty good point._

_**Exactly! You should listen to me more often.**_

_Wait aren't you, me?_

_**Touché my friend…**_

_Wow I must really be fucked up because now I'm talking to voices in my head. Bella still hasn't spoken a word. She's just standing there completely naked, her hair looking like she just had hot passionate sex._

_**Well… that's because she just did!**_

_Shutup!_

_Her lips are slightly parted like she wants to say something but just can't say it. I can just imagine my cock sliding in between those sexy plump lips and into her hot mouth. Fuck! Now I'm sporting a hard on just thinking about it._

"_Edward" she mutters, voice all low and husky. And I swear my dick just twitched. Apparently Bella notices too because her eyes travel down my body resting on my crotch. She bites her bottom lip and my dick gets harder, if that's even possible. Then she does the most unexpected thing. Slowly she starts walking towards me, slowly at first before speeding up till she's right in front of me. So close I can hot breathe fanning over my neck. Slowly she tilts my head down till were staring into each other's eyes. Closing the distance I take her bottom lip I mold my lips to hers. Taking her bottom lip into my mouth and biting down on it gently, before sucking it into my mouth completely. She parts her lips, welcoming my tongue in, and I am more than happy to oblige. Our tongues move against each other slow and with urgency. I put my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me._

_I break the kiss to breath in air. Now is the chance to tell her she is the love of my life. I have loved her since forever and won't ever stop. But first I have to know, does she regret this? Does she love me like I love her? "Bella, do you regret this?" I whisper. Without hesitation she answers back._

"_No… Do you?"_

"_I could never regret you, I love you" Now it's the moment of truth. Does she love me too?_

"_I love you to-"_

_She doesn't even get to finish her sentence because my lips smash back into hers. Kissing and sucking her tongue back into my mouth, while all she can do is whimper and moan, like the good little girl she is. Pulling her closer to my, her hard rosy colored nipples press into my chest. She is so sexy, and if someone had told me I would make Bella moan and quiver just by looking at her, I would have called them crazy. Leaning down I lick her neck before taking the flesh into my mouth and biting down hard, marking her as mine. _

"_Women are stupid, and I don't respect them,  
>That's right, I just have sex with them,<em>

_Show me your genitals, your genitals,  
>(What!)<br>Show me your genitals,  
>(Your genitalia!)<br>Show me your genitals, your genitals,  
>(What!)<br>Show me your genitals,  
>(Your genitalia!)<em>

_You're talking to me about stuff, why?  
>I'd rather see your titties,<br>Now you're talking to me about other stuff, why?  
>I'd much rather see your titties,<em>

_I can't have sex with your personality,  
>And I can't put my penis in your college degree,<br>And I can't shove my fist in your childhood dreams,  
>So why you sharing all this information with me?<em>

_It's not sexist 'cause I'm saying it in a song,  
>That's right bitch, now take off your thong, and...<em>

_Show me your genitals, your genitals,  
>(What!)<br>Show me your genitals,  
>(Your genitalia!)<br>Show me your genitals, your genitals,  
>(What!)<br>Show me your genitals,  
>(Your genitalia!)"<em>

_Bella snaps her head up. "What the fuck is that?"_

"_Damn Emmett. Always changing my ringtones." He gets a kick out of changing my ringtones to embarrassing songs, just so when my phone rings people look at me. Once he changed my ringtone to "I'm A Barbie Girl" and during an interview it rang. Lets just say I didn't get that job… I quickly shut the phone off. That fucker, I'm going to kick his ass when I see him._

_Bella just thinks it's the funniest thing ever because she busts out into loud laughter._

"_Haha! That's classic!" She manages to say through her laughter._

"_Yeah laugh it up Bella"_

"_Damn Eddie don't be such a prude, you know that's funny." She pauses before saying "hey wait time is it anyway?"_

'_Oh. It's just 1:00…. Wait 1:00!" The school day is almost over, he just have 3 more periods. Wow we've really been in here that long?_

"_Fuck!" Bella says before frantically putting back on her clothes and I do the same._

"_Edward."_

"_What?"_

"_Umm…Where are my panties?"_

"_Uhh…I don't know" I tell her though I have them in my pocket. What! I like to keep souvenirs. Don't judge me!_

"_Sure…" She says skeptically, before dropping it. _

_After our clothes are back on and our hair fixed, one at a time we both step out of the closet. Me going first as look out, I scan up and down the halls. Seeing no students or teachers. "The coast is clear" I tell Bella. She steps out looking sexy as always, making me just want to throw her to the ground and fuck her into oblivion. We just need to get to our 8__th__ period class. But we don't have any books so we both have to stop at our lockers, which is on the way to our class._

_We walk in a comfortable silence to our History class. Knocking on the door he stops his lesson to open the door for me and Bella. Slowly I walk into the classroom, Bella trailing behind me. All eyes are on us as we take our seats in the back of the room, right next to Alice and Emmett._

"_Well nice of you two to join our class" he states sarcastically. Nice of him to use a toothbrush once in a while. Mr. Black is our history teacher, he's in his forties, has long black hair that's oddly bald in the middle of his head, and orange skin. I mean who the fuck has orange skin in their forties? I think he's a little too old to try to pull of the Snooki spray tan, like one of those idiots of Jersey Shore. More like musty shore, because I think he's afraid of water. The guy almost shitted his self when I brought in a bottle of water last week. He irritates the fuck out of me._

"_Well Jacob, I always aim to please."_

"_It's Mr. Black to you."_

"_Okay Jacob. Can you please get on with the lesson?" I say and he turns his fat cupcake eating ass back towards the board to continue his lesson. His incredibly boring and long lesson, I hauled ass out of there when the bell finally rang. It was time to go to lunch, and I was incredibly hungry. Grabbing Bella's hand I speed down the hallway, but not fast enough because the annoying pixie caught up to us and asked the million dollar question of the day. _

"_Where were you guys?"_

_**Fuck…here we go again.**_

_Tell me about it…._

_**Ok there you go. Chapter 2 just like promised! Now go hit that little bottom at the bottom of the screen!**_

_**You know you want to!**_

_**Please!**_

_**Ok Love You Guys. Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**My Green Eyed Best Friend**_

_**Why hey there Wonderful readers! It's my again, Spacy123!**_

_**Now I know I haven't updated in a few weeks. I thought people didn't like my stories, but 1 awesome reviewer encouraged me to continue. So here you go Chapter 3!**_

_**Oh and I don't own Twilight. If I did there wouldn't be a Jacob.**_

_Chapter 3: Disappointed On the inside._

_**BPOV**_

_It's as if the world had frozen and a awkward silence took place. I looked at Edward begging him to say something. I didn't have to say the words out loud; I knew he could see it in my eyes. He gave me a look that said "Fine!" before finally speaking up. _

"_Uhh...You know just…talking about Tanya." _

_And with those words I felt as if I had gotten the wind knocked out of me. Why didn't he tell Alice about us? Were we just friends with benefits? All these thoughts floated through my head at the same time. He told me he loved me, but he wants to keep us a secret? My wonderful dream was now a reality. But I would make the best of it, whatever it took._

"_Oh! Well I shouldn't be surprised you and Bella could talk the day away." was Alice's response._

"_Well he is one of my best friends Ali" I answer acting like I'm not disappointed on the inside. A look of hurt flashes across Edward's face, but is gone as quickly as it came. "We should go sit down." He says glumly and practically runs away from me._

_What's his problem?_

_EPOV_

_I was hoping that just this once Alice wouldn't meddle. But who was I kidding it was a better chance of it raining gold._

"_Where were you guys?" She asked._

_Now Bella was looking at me with those big brown eyes. I could practically hear her begging me to say something. "Fine." I answered back. Now it was up to me, should I tell them about us? What if Bella wanted us a secret? I dicided to place it safe._

"_Uhh...You know just…talking about Tanya." I answered._

_Alice looked at me skeptically like she knew I was lying. She finally answered: "Oh! Well I shouldn't be surprised you and Bella could talk the day away."_

"_Well he is one of my best friends Ali" Bella chimes in. I can't help the hurt that surges through me._

_She told me she loved me but were just friends?_

_**Ouch! Back in the friend zone already?**_

_Shutup! Who are you and why are you even talking?_

_**Oh dear Eddie. Who am I? I am you but you can just call me Anthony. And I'm here to give you advice and to guide you.**_

_Guide me? Ha! You're a pain in my ass….or should I say head?_

_**I'm going to ignore that comment and instead offer a few words of wisdom.**_

_Ok 'Oh Wise One' I'm listening._

_**Maybe Bella and you as friends with benefits isn't such a bad thing. I mean of course you love her. So why not just take advantage of your friends with benefits situation and slowly become more?**_

_Hmm…Maybe you are of some use…_

_Out of the corner of my eye I spot Emmett and Rosalie sitting at our table. "We should go sit down." I say. I can't wait to eat my stomach is rumbling. When I get to the table Alice and Bella are still trailing behind._

"_Why are girls so slow?" I murmur. "Tell me about it" Emmett answers before Rose smacks him in the back of the head. They finally make it to the table a few minutes later, then we all go get our lunch. I have a massive sized cheeseburger with onions, lettuce, pickles and bacon, with a large Sprite and fries. I lick my lips, ready to dig in, picking up my burger and bringing it to my lips. I'm ready to take that first bite…almost there._

"_Hey was anybody seen Jasper?" Alice asks before interrupting my lunch. A chorus of "No's" go around the table._

"_Damn Alice I was trying to eat" I answer irritated._

"_Well Nobodys stopping you Assward" she retorts_

_Before I can even answer, a loud banging noise is heard across the cafeteria. Everybody looks around till they find the source of the sound. And what I see makes me lose my appetite. Because there standing in front of the whole cafeteria is my best friend Jasper Hale in only a pink tank top and booty shorts that barely cover his ass. His hair is all over the place, and his face red from anger. The whole cafeteria goes silent and I know all hell is about to break lose when he yells "I'm going to kill you!" Before breaking off into a full stride, right towards Emmett._

_What the fuck?_

_**Well that concludes this chapter. Now you know what to do!**_

_**But for those who are new. Review!**_

_**Review~Review~Review!**_

_**Ok Love you guys! Peace! xD**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**My Green Eyed Best Friend**_

_**Hey everybody Spacy123 here once again with a new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in so long and I really have no excuse but…. Here's the new chapter!**_

_"Hey was anybody seen Jasper?" Alice asks before interrupting my lunch. A chorus of "No's" goes around the table._

_"Damn Alice I was trying to eat" I answer irritated._

_"Well Nobody's stopping you Assward" she retorts_

_Before I can even answer, a loud banging noise is heard across the cafeteria. Everybody looks around till they find the source of the sound. And what I see makes me loose my appetite. Because there standing in front of the cafeteria is my best friend Jasper Hale in only a pink tank top and booty shorts that barely cover his ass. His hair is all over the place, and his face red from anger. The whole cafeteria goes silent and I know all hell is about to break lose when he yells "I'm going to kill you!", before breaking off into a full stride, right toward Emmett._

_What the fuck?_

_**EPOV**_

_What the fuck?_

_The whole cafeteria paused; it was so silent you could hear a pen drop. I mean literally I think I heard a guy let out a __small fart all the way on the other side of the room. Emmett was the first to break the silence, letting out a boisterous __laugh. The whole cafeteria joining in soon after, so shocked Alice squirted chocolate milk out her nose, covering Rosalie __who was sitting across from her._

_The sea of students parted quickly as Jasper rushed full speed across the cafeteria nearing our table. So fast I would have __missed it if I blinked Jasper tackled Emmett out of his chair. They both fell to the floor a few feet away from the force.__Damn as captain of the football team I was going have to change his place to linebacker._

_Alice jumped into action trying to pull them apart, while Rosalie was bent over clutching her sides while laughing and Bella was frozen in place that beautiful blush staining her cheeks. And me? I decided to just block out all the bullshit chaos while I sat down once again to enjoy my lunch. What? I just wanted to finish my lunch, Bella and I had worked up an appetite._

_An appetite I didn't want spoiled by the sight of my best friend Jasper's hairy ass practically spilling out the sides of gods knows whose skin tight, pink booty shorts. Like really the sight was so disgusting it almost topped the time I walked in on my parents having wild gorilla sex on the couch. Yes, when I say gorilla I mean they actually where wearing fur and leopard skin, after that sight I spent an hour in the bathroom throwing up._

"_Edward you fat ass. Help me!" Alice yelled rudely interrupting my thoughts._

"_Damn Alice can't I eat one freaking burger without your always saying something. Damn it's not even my problem. It's your boyfriend and idiot brother fighting." And said brother and boyfriend were currently rolling around on the floor. Emmett on top of Jasper pinning him down by the elbows._

"_You fucker" Jasper shouted kneeling him in the balls. Oh! That has to hurt._

"_What's the matter Jasper got your pink panties in a bunch?" Emmett rasped out while kneeled over in pain._

_It really was fun to watch and to tell you the truth I didn't want to break it up. The whole cafeteria agreed with me, they stood by cheering and egging it on. This was a regular occurrence for me, Emmett and Jasper would play pranks on each other each trying to outdo the other. They would fight then call a truce only to prank each other again. I bet in a couple of minutes this will all be over. Dumbasses…_

_Rosalie intervened asking. "Why don't you two shit stains just call a truce all ready and tell us what happened?"_

"_Truce?" Emmett asked._

"_Truce." Echoed Jasper. See? I told you, happens every time!_

_They both straightened their clothes, got up and took their seats at the lunch table like nothing ever happened. Everybody just stood around staring, half with interest at the situation and half with disbelief. They all scattered quickly when Emmett boomed, "Show's over fuckers you can all go home now."_

"_So what happened?" Alice was the first to question._

"_Oh I broke into Jasper's locker after gym while he was still in the shower and stole all his clothes and put Alice's in." We all erupted into laughter. Seriously that was epic!_

"_That explains why I couldn't find my pink shorts or top this morning!"_

"_Good one Em." I complimented. And even Jasper had to give him props because that was classic._

"_I barely even fit my ass into these things." Jasper complained. "It was about to give up and walk around naked but I know Bella's afraid of snakes."_

_I practically fell out of my seat when Bella replied. "Ha! More like a garter snake."_

"_Burn!"_

_Jasper sat around for a few more minutes chatting and shooting the shit with us before Alice offered to take him home to get a change of clothes and they left. After that Emmett and Rosalie snuck away probably to fuck in the janitor's closet. Ha! Bella and I already eat you fuckers to it!_

_It was just me and Bella left at the table. I scooted to the seat next to her, evading her space and breathing down her neck. I wanted to throw her on top of the table and take her again in front of everybody when she bit that bottom lip sucking it in between her teeth. Damn that shit turned me on!_

_I leaned over whispering in her ear before licking the shell._

"_God I want to fuck your mouth so bad now babe. I suggest you let go of that lip before you're on your knees in this cafeteria floor in the next 3 seconds."_

_She let go off her lip, moaning softly. What she had next almost made me come undone._

_Taking her bottom lip into her mouth again she leaned over and whispered. "Is that a promise Edward?"_

_Fuck I was so screwed!_

_**Sorry there wasn't much Edward and Bella sexy time in this chapter. But please…**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **_


End file.
